


Pieces Of My Heart

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Dancing To (And Living By) The Oldies [30]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "Stars Fell On Alabama Last Night" (Song), Blue dress, Bo Peep Dress, Dancing, Established Relationship, Flower references, Fluff and Humor, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Pedges, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, song related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Mr. Spock and Leonard McCoy are getting married at long last, and it couldn't be a happier occasion for them and their crew mates.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Dancing To (And Living By) The Oldies [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/840585
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Pieces Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Esperata! I hope that this sweet confection helps you to celebrate your special day!

Whoever would've imagined that Spock could look so handsome and dashing, or that he had that many words in him! Of course, he had a special reason for doing both as he looked into the eyes of the man he loved and swore his undying love forever to him.

“As I pledge to you my heart as we marry, I promise to give to you a flower each day to remind you of my steadfast love for you. Let each tender petal remind you that all the days ahead of us will be filled with my love for you. Let the variety of colors of each and every flower remind you of the many ways that you are precious to me. And let each dry and faded blossom remind you of the days that we have already lived together. Gone and never to be ours again, but the memory of them will remain as fresh to us as when the flowers, and we, were younger. So at the end of life, we can look at the bouquet we have gathered together and be contented. We will be able to say that this is truly the sum total of our love for each other. I cannot think of anyone I would rather gather such a bouquet with, because you are the most unique and the most precious flower in the universe to me. Be mine forever, for you are forever mine in my heart.”

Leonard McCoy’s eyes sparkled. He didn’t know how he could follow vows like those, but the Vulcan was waiting with expectation on his rugged, craggy face as he held McCoy’s hands and looked into his eyes. It was their wedding day, and all of their friends were present in the day room on the Enterprise as they made their promises of devoted love to each other.

McCoy looked so handsome in his dress uniform, and so did Spock in his. As there is never a homely bride, so there is never an ugly bridegroom, and this wedding was no exception. The glow about them could even allow them to compete with the beauty of the man who was presiding over their wedding ceremony, their captain and best friend, James T. Kirk. He was glowing himself in his own boyish way, because he was so proud and happy that his two best friends were finally marrying each other.

Indeed, if it had not been for Kirk, Spock and McCoy might not have ever realized that they were perfect for each other. The love that had taken so long for them to discover and to accept might not have ever taken root and blossomed if it had not been for Kirk's guiding hand. But now it shimmered around both parties as if it was always meant to be, and Captain Kirk was as much in awe of it as anyone else in attendance.

It was as if the bridal couple was encased in a silvery veil of gossamer tulle with softly glowing golden stars shot through the gauzy material. Onlookers gasped at the illusion and envied the two getting married. For all of the witnesses understood that it was the love burning within each of them for the other that was causing the breathtaking beauty around them. As the two pledged their faithfulness to each other, even the heavenly bodies that their starship traveled through seemed to join in the celebration by being the golden stars twinkling all around them. No wedding planner could have conjured up this effect. It had to be something natural, and it was real because it was based on true love and came from the heart.

On any other day, the bridal couple were just two ordinary guys doing their jobs and living their lives the best way they knew how. But today they were special. They were special because after this ceremony, they would forever be one. And no piece of paper and no court of law would ever make that as binding as what they were vowing to each other now, heart to heart.

At least they would, as soon as McCoy recited his vows to Spock. But nothing could top what Spock had just sworn to him. McCoy was certain of it!

Guess he’d have to give it that old college try, though, McCoy decided with a mental shrug. The Vulcan was waiting.

No, McCoy corrected himself. HIS Vulcan was waiting. No! he corrected himself again with a gentle smile that warmed him through and through. His sweetheart was waiting. His very own sweetheart. The guy who felt as familiar and as comfortable to McCoy as an old shoe that has been well worn and well cherished. And McCoy would not disappoint him.

McCoy hadn't tried to write his vows before the ceremony. The right words just wouldn't come. He was hoping that the day of the wedding would inspire him. That really hadn't worked either. So he just opened his mouth and hoped for the best.

McCoy straightened his shoulders, and Spock looked expectant.

“I gotta be honest with you. I didn’t think much of you when we first met,” McCoy started and heard a general rustling throughout the onlookers, but mostly he detected a swallowed gasp from Kirk. But McCoy plowed stoically ahead. “And my opinion about you didn’t change much for a long time. Mainly because you didn't do much to change it for me.” He saw Spock’s eyes narrow ever so slightly. Not exactly a love song to him, apparently. “But the longer I was around you, I learned to appreciate you for what you are. I saw a guy who was dedicated and loyal and could outthink a computer. I saw a guy who couldn't understand an idiom to save himself." That brought some eye rolls from the guests. "But that same guy taught me humanity and humility and what it was to be a human being better than anyone else ever has. You could drive me to distraction with your nitpicking, but tear me up inside if you were in peril. There might've times I couldn't stand being around you, but then there were other times when I couldn't settle down until I knew just where you were and that you were okay. I guess you got under my skin, and I couldn't shake you loose. Then I didn't want to get rid of you," he said softly.

He saw Spock's eyes go all warm and soft.

"I got used to you being in my life," McCoy continued. "So I decided that I could tolerate you. That happened about the same time you decided that you could tolerate me, too. Turns out it was the happiest decision of my life, and I hope it was the happiest of yours." Spock squeezed his hands and his eyes sparkled. "Because that toleration turned into something more. And I realized that I didn’t want to be without you. Not ever again.” He heard Kirk and Spock draw relaxed breaths. “That’s how I hope it will always be with you and me. Never again to be alone. Because the old song lyrics are right. One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do. And thank goodness, you and I will never have to sing that song again. Because you are my love song now. Now and forever more."

What a bunch of malarkey, McCoy thought. But he'd been talking from his heart, and he couldn't say anything truer than what he'd just confessed to Spock and their friends.

He must’ve said something that was okay, though, because Spock was beaming at him when he finished. Spock squeezed McCoy’s hands again, and McCoy swore that he saw mist forming on the surfaces of Spock’s dark eyes. Oh, hell, he hadn't intended on making Spock cry! This would be a helluva time for him to let his emotions kick in!

Apparently, Kirk saw it, too, because he brought the ceremony quickly to an end. He must not have wanted a weepy Vulcan on his hands, either. Hard telling how thoroughly the dam would break when it was finally ruptured. It was something he didn't want to instigate or experience. "With the power invested in me as captain of the Starship Enterprise, I now pronounce that you two are married in the sight of this present company! You may now kiss each other. Or you can wait until later when you can have more privacy. Knowing you guys, I'd recommend the latter."

That brought a titter of laughter from the onlookers and broke the formal ice of the occasion. Spock and McCoy quickly hugged each other, then turned to thank Kirk. He congratulated them heartily, shook their hands, slapped each on the shoulder, then discretely stepped aside so they could spend their first moments alone as a married couple.

Spock and McCoy looked softly at each other as guests began to rise, mill around, chatter with each other, and shift toward the refreshment table.

"Well, we did it," McCoy said, suddenly shy that he and Spock could legally do anything they wanted in the bedroom, because now they had Starfleet approval. It was one thing to steal a kiss on the sly without anyone knowing about it (Although by the time they'd announced their engagement, almost everyone on the Enterprise was well aware of their status with each other. Besides, they'd progressed way beyond kissing), but it was another to live together openly. "We really and truly did it!"

"Really?" Spock asked with a straight face. "Fascinating. And here I thought all we did was to get married."

“You must be feeling frisky,” McCoy noted with a grin. “You’re being a regular rascal and scalawag.” He arched an eyebrow. “Be sure to save some of that friskiness for later on.”

“Do not worry, Leonard. We will have our wedding night.”

“Yeah, promises, promises,” McCoy muttered, trying not to gloat at his good fortune! He'd gotten himself a Vulcan! And not just any Vulcan! THE Vulcan! The man of his dreams!

No, he corrected himself. I've gotten myself the dearest, sweetest thing that has ever come into my life. Aggravating as hell, impossible to be around at times, but I need him in my life.

Spock must have been having similar thoughts because he looked at McCoy steadily with a silent pledge. “Yes. I most certainly promise.” And all of the harshness of his barren home planet was behind the determination in his dark, piercing eyes. He would not fail his dear one. Not now, not ever. He solemnly swore with all the love in his heart and the steadfastness in his soul.

Forever, Ashayam. Forever.

So prepare not to get any sleep tonight!

“Holy sh--” McCoy muttered with awe. He was going to honeymoon with a Vulcan sehlat! One who was in love with him and would protect him, true. But a sehlat, nonetheless!

McCoy’s eyes glistened and his heart kicked it up a notch.

Let the games begin!

“Hey, guys, I want to hear more about this botanical garden you’re starting in your quarters,” Kirk interrupted. “Where you planning on storing all of that foliage, Bones? Sounds like it’s gonna be one helluva thicket before long with him giving you a flower a day.”

“Not now, Kirk,” McCoy objected. “I’m hearing about my honeymoon.”

“That doesn’t concern me. How rambunctious can it be? A few torn sheets? Maybe destroying some that can’t be salvaged? A grin we can't get off Spock's face?” Kirk glanced at McCoy with twinkling eyes and a knowing look. "You walking funny for awhile?"

“Honestly, Kirk! Don’t judge others by yourself!”

“Come on, Bones. Don’t pretend that something else will be going on! Don't try to tell me that Spock plans to fly in the Mormon Tabernacle Choir to treat the whole Enterprise to an evening of culture. If so, I have another suggestion. I’d like to see a bunch of women in bikinis wrestling each other in the mud. Now, THAT would be entertainment!”

“To each his own, I suspect,” McCoy agreed, trying not to get sucked down into an argument with Kirk. He didn’t want to trade bickering with Spock to bickering with Kirk.

Kirk grinned and slapped McCoy’s arm. “I’m teasing. I know what’s on your minds. I could see your beaming face when I walked up, Bones. Spock must have been promising you your own planetoid as a wedding gift, one with diamond mines on it.”

“Something like that,” McCoy grumbled.

“But back to him giving you a flower a day. It sounds like quite a project that Spock is proposing.”

“It won’t get out of hand,” McCoy muttered. “Don’t worry about it.”

“When it flows out of your quarters and takes over a whole deck, do I have your permission to be worried then? Will Sulu still be piloting the ship by that time, or will he be working fulltime for you as your gardener? Will there have to be a whole team of androids fighting on a daily basis to keep your jungle of a garden under containment?”

“Hardly, Captain," Spock said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I was speaking metaphorically when I made my promise to Dr. McCoy.”

“Aw, not a flower a day?” Kirk sympathized with fake concern. The ornery pup knew exactly what he was doing, bad boy that he could be. “I’m sorry, Bones. Your first disappointment.”

“They will be different kinds of flowers," Spock explained. "Each day, I will try to remember what he means to me and what it was like before he agreed to be my true love. The satisfaction of winning an argument will never compare to the winning of his love. I will try to remember what is important in our relationship and to react accordingly. I believe that by so doing, I will give him the honor he deserves. But I know that no matter how hard I try, I can never return to him what he has given me. Therefore, my flower a day will have to speak of my gratitude, for I will never be able to express it completely. The flower petals will be pieces of my heart that I will let him keep, because my heart will be too full to contain them all.”

A moment of stunned silence followed as McCoy and Kirk both stared at Spock.

“Oh, hell, Jim,” McCoy breathed. “I don’t deserve this guy. I married a damn saint! One that spouts poetry and doesn't know it! He thinks I hung the moon and set the stars up in the sky! How will I ever be able to keep up that illusion for him?!”

"Just be yourself, Bones, and I believe that Spock will be perfectly happy with you."

Spock looked perfectly happy at the moment. "Quite right, Captain."

“Your explanation should have been part of your vows, Spock,” Kirk suggested. “There wouldn’t have been a dry eye in the room.”

“Including my own, Captain,” Spock revealed. “I found that I could go only so far in controlling my emotions. I kept reminding myself that I had to keep myself focused.”

“You did just fine,” Kirk said, patting Spock’s arm.

At that moment, band music started playing on the sound system and a familiar song filled the room.

“’Stars Fell On Alabama,’” McCoy breathed. “That's a favorite song of mine! How did you know?!”

Spock smiled wisely. “Oh, you might have mentioned it in passing a time or two. Or hummed it when exiting the shower while wearing little more than a contented smile on your face.”

McCoy chimed in. “Or when particularly delighted and mellow after we have had us quite a session of lovemaking? Here I thought you'd select 'There'll Be A Hot Time In The Old Town Tonight,' because that's what we'll be having.”

“Fellas!” Kirk objected with his hands raised in surrender. “Two many details!”

“Too many details for voyeuristic James T. Kirk?” Spock asked in mock surprise. “Couldn’t be!”

“You’ve been around your husband too long,” Kirk grumbled in mock anger. “You’re picking up his sarcasm. And contractions.”

“Never too long. In fact, the rest of eternity will be a moment too short,” Spock said softly.

McCoy beamed and Kirk rolled his eyes. But part of it was in envy.

Then Spock held out his hand to McCoy. “Dear husband, would you dance this first dance of our married life together with me?”

“Delighted,” McCoy accepted his hand, and they swept away with Kirk looking after them with a fond smile.

Spock did not know it, but McCoy was thinking of the hour a long time from now when they would be finally alone to have their wedding night. Then McCoy would slip into the beautiful baby blue Bo Peep dress that he had kept hidden from Spock's sight. Tonight would be the first time Spock would see him in it, but certainly not the last. McCoy shivered, wondering how long he would actually get to wear it after Spock finally saw it.

"What are you thinking, Leonard? You are smiling."

Of course, he could not tell the truth and ruin the surprise, so he answered with something that was nonetheless also true. "How happy I am. How happy you have made me."

“As I am, too. It was a beautiful wedding, Leonard,” Spock said as they danced. “It was all I hoped it would be.”

“Me, too,” McCoy agreed. “Everything is so perfect. Even our first dance together. Listen to the words of the song. They reflect that illusion we had with the silvery veil of gossamer tulle. ‘We lived our little drama, we kissed in a world of white,’” he sang.

“Very true,” Spock agreed. “But I believe that these words are also prophetic.” And he sang:

“’I never planned in my imagination a situation so heavenly;  
“A fairy land where no else could enter;  
“And in the center just you and me, dear.’”

McCoy drew back and grinned, “Well, you’re gonna have to sing to me more often!”

“I believe that is what I will be having you do, Leonard,” Spock ventured. “As least I am going to try to make you happy enough so that you will be wanting to sing a great deal.”

McCoy raised an eyebrow. “I’m willing to let you try.”

“Then warm up your vocal cords, Doctor. Because we are about to sing a duet for our wedding guests.”

And they sang, “And stars fell on Alabama last night,” as they danced around the day room of the Enterprise while their friends smiled at them and wished them good luck. Soon everyone was singing the sweet, nostalgic lyrics of the old song while dancing to its gentle rhythms.

And Spock had been right. It had been a beautiful wedding. And it would be a wonderful marriage. Because they both deserved nothing less.

Stars might have fallen on Alabama at sometime in its history, but there were plenty of them still left to shine in the eyes of the newly married couple sharing their first dance together on the Starship Enterprise.

**Author's Note:**

> The song title "Stars Fell On Alabama Last Night" refers to a spectacular Leonid meteor shower which occurred in November, 1833, "the night the stars fell," when thousands of luminous bodies shot all over the sky in Alabama. (Wikipedia)
> 
> I own nothing of "One" by Three Dog Night, nor of "Stars Fell On Alabama Last Night" by a variety of artists, nor of "There'll Be A Hot Time In The Old Town Tonight" by Metz and Hayden. The title of this fic is borrowed and revised from "A Piece Of My Heart" which was recorded by Janis Joplin and others. Song lyrics and titles are borrowed for art's sake and because they are close to McCoy's romantic heart.
> 
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its storylines.


End file.
